Trouble Maker
by P4ck1ng
Summary: Mary has the reputation of getting in trouble, this is not a different story! Only that this time it gets personal in all levels, starting with a meeting of helpful stranger who seems to be some really close, closer than she would ever expected.


This is just a story taking time during no special time, so there will not be any spoilers. The team is Steve, Kono, Chin, Danny & Max and the governor is Jameson. There will be some surprising characters. I do not own Hawaii Five-0, everything belongs to CBS.

* * *

_It was an early morning in the beautiful city of New York and the rising sun reflected in every window in the Brooklyn area. The only sign of life were the cars that were on their way to work and few spirited people. One of them were Mary-Ann McGarrett, who did not have a job to go to. She was out on her daily run, even if she this time were out a little extra early since she have had problem sleeping the night before._

_Mary rounded the corner of a coffee shop with her earphones plugged in on a high volume. This was making her less attentive. __Breathing in big breaths she slowly felt how her body was starting to get tired of running and Mary slowed her pace into a quick walk. She now started to look around and realized that she was walking on a traffic road, which this time of day was not very trafficked. Suddenly she tripped on her shoe laze._

_"Oh, this is just great!" she exclaimed irritated and stopped with a puzzled face._

_Mary sat down to tie her shoe and her earphones fell out. The same second the music disappeared, she heard a horn honk and a car was racing against her. She had managed to stop right on the road. Terrified of the situation Mary just stood up and starred right into the cars headlights._

_The car honked more eager, but when the driver realized that the woman in the street was not going to move it pressed it's breaks as hard is it possible could. The car lurched and the wheels were screaming._

_Mary shut her eyes closed and prayed that she was going to survive. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. They took her down on the sidewalk in a pretty hard tackle. The driver could luckily straight up the car and with a angry shout out of the open window the woman driving disappeared._

_"Are you alright?" Mary's savior said worried and stepped away from her, giving her room to check herself of injuries._

_"Yeah" Mary said quiet "Only a couple of scrapes!"_

_She took a better look at her savior and found that there was something familiar about the man. She could not put the finger on what it was, but there was something._

_"Why didn't you move?" the savior said a bit harsh and brushed away dirt from his clothes._

_Mary shook her head "I don't know!" she answered a bit offended._

_The man smiled a comforting smile and held out a hand for her. Mary gripped it and pulled herself up with a painful sound._

_"What's wrong?" the man quickly asked and took a firm grip around her hip._

_"My leg!" Mary said and bit her bottom lip._

_"Let me help you" the man said and without asking he picked her up in her arms, like a groom did with his bride._

_Mary blushed and tried to tell him not to do this, but she was also flattered. No guy had ever done this to her, it was nice for once being the one being taken cared of. Not in the overprotective way her brother did. Just like this, pure and cute!_

**XxXxXx**

_They were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, since there was no doctors who could help her in this hour. It was quiet and Mary started to feel restless._

_"Why are you staying?" she asked curiously and looked at the familiar man._

_"Well... I don't, ehm, want to leave you alone" he said a bit avoidance "But I can leave if you want..."_

_"NO!" Mary exclaimed, not hearing his tone "No, please! I'm Mary"_

_The man smiled of relief "I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt!"_

_"Okay, my real name is Mary-Ann, but I prefer Mary" she said and smiled back._

_"Tell me more about yourself"_

_Mary laughed and looked at the clock "I'm afraid it will take time, my history isn't the easiest to tell..."_

_Matthew smiled and looked at her with a gaze that belonged to someone else "We have time. Just talk!"_

_Mary sighed and started to tell him about her father, mother and brother and slowly came into the topic of Five-0. By every word the interested look of Matt turned into a sort of fear._

_"Wait a minute!" he interrupted suddenly "You're a McGarrett?"_

_Mary flinched and looked a bit scared at the man sitting in front of her in the white and weird-smelling room "How did you know?"_

_Matthew started to look over his shoulder like he was being followed and there was a stress growing in his eyes "I-I-I've need to go!"_

_He rose for his seat and looked one last time around the room "Please forget me, Mary!"_

_And with those word he disappeared out of the waiting room like he was on fire._

_"MATTHEW! WAIT!" Mary shouted and tried her best to catch up with him, but her limping was making it difficult._

_Out of nowhere came a arm, snatching her and pulling her into an elevator. Mary tried to scream, but a hand was placed over her mouth and voice hissed in her ear:_

_"He can't save you now! And thank you for giving us a reason to get our money back!"_

_Mary bit the kidnapper's hand and managed to scream one thing before the elevator door closed: "HELP!"_

**XxXxXx**

_Matthew heard her steps behind him, her voice shouting his name, but he ignored it. Even if he really wanted to, he could not take her with him. He had known that it had been a mistake to accept the task. Now he might have put her, a close friend of his brother, in trouble._

_And like confirmation a of his thoughts he suddenly heard a cry for help and he knew directly that it was Mary. He spun around and ran back the way he had come from. Nowhere was a sign of Mary-Ann._

_"No, no no!" he said and pulled a hand through his hair._

_He kicked a plastic mug that was laying on the floor. It flew away and hit one of the elevators. Matthew saw how it were going down and without hesitation he ran down the stairs._

_Slamming the doors open he came out in a underground parking lot and he saw how a dark dressed man pulled Mary into a car._

_"MARY! NO!" Matthew shouted and tried to ran after the car, but it was useless._

_He stopped with an angry scream "Damn!" He picked up his phone, really afraid of the phone call he now was forced to make._

* * *

This is a bit a strange, but things will be cleared out. Stay tuned, cause every monday I will post a new chapter. They length might be different from chapter to chapter, depending on how much I want to write or have the time to.


End file.
